Ode To A Grape
by classyblue
Summary: A tribute to some brave little soldiers of gave their all for the cause. Please make sure you have read 'Of Men and Boys' and 'Merry Mischief Makers' first.


They were all assembled on the trays. Cleanly washed, shined and looking quite appetizing. He was feeling very pleased with his own appearance and knew how appealing he looked. A bunch of his friends were close, all of them hanging together.

The little grape, along with his friends, was on his way to a room in the palace. He wasn't sure of the occasion but was excited to go and finally get out of the pantry in the kitchens. It was so boring there and not much fun.

The trays arrived at the meeting room and were set out on the tables. There was one with fruits on it, another with vegetables and baskets of eggs and meats. Everyone wondered who they were entertaining and excited for them to arrive.

Soon the sounds of shuffling boots could be heard coming down the hallway and the doors opened. Several men entered and pulled out chairs around the table and sat down. Conversations started up around the table and they began eating from the trays.

The little grape was watching and listening to the activity going on around him. He noticed a couple of juicy tomatoes next to him on the vegetable tray and started up a conversation with them.

"This is so much better than the boring pantry. Even if we don't last long, we get to have fun as we go." the little grape said.

"Aye," said one of the tomatoes, " I was just sitting back there turning ripe anyway, I think I was going to the soup pot soon."

"I think I was headed for bakery counter before they sent me here." an egg spoke up.

The conversation from the men in the room gradually got quieter until one man at the end of the table started to talk. He was rambling on and on about something even the little grape found boring, at least in the pantry it was boring _and quie_t.

Suddenly the little grape was plucked from the tray and before he knew what was happening, he was hurling through the air towards the tedious man. He was headed straight for his face and hit him on the end of his nose with a resounding _thump_. All of the wind was knocked out of him and he landed on the table a couple of feet away from his target.

While trying to figure out just what had happened, laughter broke out from the men in the room. Before he had time to fully recover, he was picked up again and sent sailing in the direction he had begun. He hit someone in the forehead, bounced down on the table twice and on the third bounce, made a perfect landing back on the tray he started from to begin with.

What happened after that would be the talk of all of the survivors that made it out alive, and went back to the pantry, for days and weeks, until all parties involved were no longer around.

The trays were sacked to be used as weapons and went sailing around the room hitting the men on various places of their bodies, or having missed their intended targets, hit walls and chairs...nothing was immune to the onslaught.

"Well, we wanted excitement," said one of the tomatoes still on the tray next to him, "I never knew it was like this out here."

"Who knew it was this wild." yelled the other tomato over the noise of the room.

The little grape could only nod in agreement and watch the chaos continuing around the room. He could feel a bruise already forming under his skin.

One of the tomatoes was suddenly picked from the tray and with a quick '_goodbye_', took to the air, sailing right past a golden haired man. Seeing the wall coming up fast, he only had time for a speedy gulp before he hit the wall hard, feeling the juices slide right out of him, and slowly slid down the wall.

"That had to hurt," said the little grape, "I don't think he survived that."

"Me neither, but what a way to go, the whole room got quiet for his finale." the remaining tomato said.

The room had indeed gone quiet for a few moments and then the chaos started again for a short time.

'Do you think it is over yet?" asked the little grape, when order was restored yet again, peeking out cautiously.

"I hope so because I......." the tomato did not get to finish his sentence as he was plucked from the tray and sat on the seat of a chair. He looked up in time to see a sheet of white descending on him, and then the crush of weight, making everything go dark.

"Oh my, that left a mark," said the one lone egg left in the basket, " I'm glad that wasn't m....."

The egg found herself in a big hand and heading for a big tan mass and cracking open on impact, oozing down the soft surface, till it puddled on the chair seat., settling in a crack.

The little grape nestled as far down in the bunch as he could, in case the wild party started again, but things finally quieted down and the men left the room. Soon the trays that still had food left on them, which were few and far between, were returned to the kitchen and the pantry.

The little grape sat silently enjoying the peace and quiet for a change, when a voice spoke up next to him.

"Welcome back, didn't think I would see you again." said the deep baritone voice.

"Me neither, it was touch and go there for awhile, but here I am. I'm going to have bruises on my bruises though." winced the little grape.

The wounded little fruit then told his neighbor all of the events of the day, puffing out his involvement in the process.

"I'm so envious." the sweet potato said, "being a potato is so boring, I wish I would get invited to those kind of parties and get some attention."

"You never know, if you wish, _long and hard enough_, you may just get what you wish." the infamous little grape quipped.


End file.
